They hate me
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: A conversation turns to much much more for Minerva McGonagall ADMM as usual... seriously... I'm going nuts...


They hate me

A/N: This piece came from a late night conversation with my god sisters. Thank you sooooo much for this wonderful plot bunny!! It's new year over here now… I'm at the vivocity countdown yay!! Have a great year ahead everyone!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Minerva was walking past the boys' dormitory when she saw a light being switched on. As they head girl, she was supposed to check that all the students were in bed after hours. She paused for a moment, prepared to enter when voices began to float through the crack the door left. She stopped for a while, listening.

"–Cranky bitch"

"She never lets me copy her homework" floated another voice.

"That bitch was supposed to be my friend!" came the unmistakable voice of her good friend, Peter Griffin. Minerva paled slightly.

"-I hate her. She never lets me copy her answers during the tests, even though she is the best student. I have to copy Maria's instead.

With a slight sob, Minerva rushed out of the Gryffindor common room. She hastily pushed open the portrait hole and ran blindly through the empty corridors, tears flowing from her eyes.

At that moment, she was running past the Transfigurations classroom, she knocked into a large object. Looking up, she muttered a quick "sorry." Before rushing out of the school. The object in question, who was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, looked after her in worry before following her.

Minerva stopped running when she finally reached the small clearing where she and Albus spend Sundays relaxing and having picnics. Collapsing down onto the grass, she wrapped her arms around herself and cried, rocking herself slightly as she did so.

Her feline senses alerted her to a presence behind her. Minerva spun around sharply, only to come face to face with Albus, no, Professor Dumbledore.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" Albus asked gently.

"Oh Albus, it's horrible!" Minerva cried out, gripping the front of Albus's robes tightly.

"What do you mean, Minerva?" he hugged Minerva tightly, drawing soft circles on her back.

"Am I really that cold, Albus?" She asked, after a lengthy pause where she stared at an unknown object behind him.

"Cold? You are never cold, Minerva. You are the most caring person I've ever known. You are kind and helpful. How could you ever say that you are cold?" Albus replied in turn, kissing Minerva softly on the lips.

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva murmured softly, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Come on, love. Let's get back to the castle before Armando sends someone to search for us. Just imagine. The head girl and the deputy headmaster together on a small clearing." Albus said, before casting a disillusion charm on the both.

Reaching the Gryffindor portrait, he lifted the charm off Minerva. "Go in, Min." He said, before capturing her lips in his.

"I love you, Albus." She replied breathlessly, before going back into the common room, cheered up by her husband.

50 Years later

Professor McGonagall was writing on the blackboard when she heard it. The mutterings from the fourth years, to be precise, all the fourth years. The Yule ball was round the corner. She have not been asked yet but she already knew who would she be going with/ Albus Dumbledore was her husband of fifty years and her best friend. Minerva's sharp hearing allowed her to "eaves drop" on the whispered conversation between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkiston.

"-Does she have a date?" a snide voice that could only belong to Draco Malfoy whispered.

"I don't think so. She's an old hag. Who would want to go with her?"

"She's so damn strict, And such a bitch too. My father always said that McGonagall got her position only because she slept with Dumbledore."

At this point, Minerva felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Keeping them in and continuing writing, she spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms Parkiston, if you don't keep your mouths shut and start copying now, hundred points would be taken off Slytherin, each."

Everyone, or at least the Slytherin's stared at her in mingled shock and fury. Minerva McGonagall was strict, yes. But they did not expected this. Three Gryffindors, however, were unperturbed.

"Ron! Stop saying that. McGonagall would have your head for it!" hissed a very angry Hermione Granger.

"What? It's not my fault that she don't have a date. She's so old now, you know…." Ron trailed off then, seeing Minerva's murderous look, which concealed the tears that welled up.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Weasley? The lesson is over now. Perhaps you would be so kind as to pack up and leave. The same goes for you two," pointing at Harry and Hermione. Ron flushed a shade of tomato red while Harry and Hermione looked down at the floor before taking their stuff and walking to their next class.

Minerva sighed as she thought about the past hour. Draco Malfoy was so similar to his great-grandfather, both in attitude and mindset.

_//flashback//_

"_-well, well; isn't this Minerva McGonagall herself. Why are you here, Minerva? To show us up? Or to prove that you are smarter than us." Theodore Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin, leered at her from his vantage point above her. His cohorts laughed snidely together with him. _

_Minerva blushed a bright red, but still held her head high._

"_For your information, Theodore, I'm not showing you up." She replied coldly._

"_To her extreme surprise, Theodore Malfoy slapped her. He slapped her, how dare he? He was two years older than she was but that didn't allow him to slap her, doesn't it? She placed a hand on the part of her cheek that was slapped. It was a bright red now. Minerva was furious, yet about to cry at the same time._

"_What, Minerva? Speechless?" Minerva glared furiously at him. "Oh look here! Minerva McGonagall is at loss for words!" Theodore's "partners in crime" jeered as Theodore stood smugly above her. She felt a few tears leak out slowly._

"_That's enough, Mr. Malfoy!" A cold stern voice pierced through the cold, placid air. Albus Dumbledore came into view, looking as though all his sweets just went missing._

_Theodore Malfoy spun around anxiously, only to see Professor Dumbledore. He bowed mockingly to Professor Dumbledore, before spitting on the ground in front of Minerva. He spun on his heels angrily, striding off, his cronies trailing behind him._

_After Albus was sure that they were gone, Albus went to where Minerva stood, shell shocked, a hand still pressed to her cheek._

"_Are you alright, Minerva?"_

_//End Flashback//_

Minerva shook her head slightly to clear out all the bad memories. That didn't help the few tears which leaked out. A slight knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Minerva sighed.

"I not going to answer the door" she thought to herself.

Soon, voices started to float through the door. Minerva simply closed her eyes. Outside the door, Harry, Hermione and Ron were having a heated discussion.

"Go on Ron! Knock!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What for?" Ron replied grumpily.

"Apologize of course." Harry cried.

"What did I do?" Ron demanded, "It is not my fault that she don't have a date. She's so darn ld now and she always have that strict look on her face, who would want her?" Ron exclaimed hotly.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione hissed.

Minerva listened to the exchange, growing slightly paler each minute, Finally, she could not take it anymore and turned into her Animagus form, and ran out of her classroom in a flash.

"Look at what you did, Ron!" Hermione shouted as a grey tabby car streaked out of the portrait hole.

"Let's follow her." Harry exclaimed.

"Alright. I really have to apologize." Ron said, shamefaced.

Minerva the tabby streaked through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring the cries of astonishment from the surrounding students and teachers alike. She finally stopped running when she reached the small clearing.

Albus Dumbledore glanced worriedly at the clock. Minerva was supposed to meet him in his rooms by now. Unless, his eyes darkened as he thought of the rumored outburst in her lesson with the Gryffindors and Slytherin fourth years. He strode hurriedly out of his office and transformed into a snowy white owl. He flew to the only place he knew where Minerva would be. Minerva always felt the safest in his arms or in that particular clearing. "Well, option one is out." He thought wryly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione almost caught up with the tabby cat when Ron saw a large, snowy owl fly towards their destination. The trio followed the owl hastily to their intended destination. They ducked behind a large bush as they watched what was happening.

Albus transformed back into his human form as he soared down from the skies. The only occupant there, a tabby, merely lifted its head slightly, and then went back into her self imposed curl. Albus let out a sigh. "I wonder what did the children said this time." He thought. Tentively, he wrapped his hand around the cat's lithe form and carried it. Placing a kiss on top of its furry head, he said, "Minerva, please transform back." Minerva complied, and within seconds of her transformation, she threw herself into Albus's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Albus gently rubbed Minerva's back, looking rather pained. There was a long, heavy silence. Ron glanced at Minerva guiltily.

"What happened, Minerva?" Albus asked gently, prying her hands away from him.

Minerva adverted her glance.

"The students again, Albus."

"What about them, Min?" Albus kissed her in her head slightly.

"The usual. No dates for the Yule ball, my strictness, coldness. I cannot take it anymore, Albus. They always think that I am like that. All strict and cold. That is what they all see. Professor McGonagall, the strict, cold, evil transfigurations professor who likes to give out a lot of homework to torture her students." Minerva exclaimed, crying softly now. "Am I, Albus?" She asked.

"Of course not! You are the best teacher I've ever met. You are defiantly not cold, Minerva. They just do not understand you. Even Severus thinks that you are okay." Albus replied.

Minerva was not reassured, however. "What do you mean, Albus?"

"They do not understand the real Minerva behind this façade. They only see the indomitable Professor McGonagall, never the Minerva we all love." Albus replied.

"I don't get you, Albus-" Minerva frowned.

"If they ever saw you with Kathleen or Athena, they would understand you better, Min. All they see now is Professor McGonagall, not Minerva Dumbledore, the mother."

A long silence ensued.

"Do you find me ugly, Albus?" She spoke at last.

Albus gave a start. It have been ages since she fell into such a depression.

"You are beautiful, Minerva. Never doubt that." He replied carefully.

"Even at my age?"

Albus nodded.

"Even at your age, Minerva."

Back in the bushes, three certain eavesdroppers gasped in shock. Professor McGonagall is married to the headmaster and they have children?

Albus and Minerva jumped as they heard the gasp.

"Who's there?" Albus demanded. Ron, Hermione and Harry shut up immediately, not wanting to face the wrath of the two professors. Thinking its all a trick, Albus and Minerva turned back.

"Let your hair done, dearest." Albus smiled.

He let his fingers run through he waist length hair, dislodging pins as he went along.

"Albus!" Minerva cried out, "Not here! Someone might see."

"Relax, Min." He unclasped the top of Minerva's robes and drew out a glistening silver necklace, which have their wedding ring as a pendant.

"Put it on, Min. Drop the professor façade." Minerva glowed with happiness as she slipped on the ring.

"I always hated to be single." She frowned.

"At least you get to be Mrs. Dumbledore in our rooms and out here." Albus laughed, eyes twinkling madly.

"You always know how to cheer me up, love." Minerva laughed a pleasant tinkling sound. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, holding each other close. Finally, Minerva broke the silence.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant." She exclaimed.

The look on Albus's face was priceless.

"What? For how long? How many?" Albus sputtered.

"Well, I'm pregnant for three weeks. Poppy says that they might be twins." Minerva replied shyly.

"Thank you, Min! I wonder if Kathleen and Athena know." Albus mused.

Ron, Hermione and Hermione's jaws dropped. Professor McGonagall's pregnant?

Back in the clearing, Albus and Minerva lounged idly against one another. Albus glanced at his watch. "Com on, Min. It is getting late. Let's go back for dinner."

Both of them left the clearing, Minerva looking more relaxed and holding Albus's hand.

The trio looked at their watches. It was 5 minutes to dinner. They too, hurriedly left.

It was Christmas again. Two large owls carried an even larger package between themselves, flying towards Minerva McGonagall's chambers where she slept comfortably in the arms of her husband, Albus Dumbledore.

"Wham!" The two owls whammed into the windows. Minerva awakens with a start. Looking for the source of the noise, she finally narrowed it down to the two owls. Waving her hand, she opened the windows, allowing the two owls to hop gratefully in with the package.

"Min?" Albus asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Nothing, Albus darling. Go back to sleep." Minerva replied, eyes trained on the two owls. Sighing, she removed the package from the two owl's fee before conjuring some toast for them. She glanced curiously at the package, before slowing opening it. No harm, in it, she thought.

A large book tumbled out as she unwrapped the package. Minerva gasped in surprise. It was a very rare transfigurations book that she was trying to get for years. A letter dropped out too. She opened the letter slowly.

"_Professor McGonagall, _

_This book is for you. We saw this in the bookshop at Hogsmeade yesterday and thought that we would give it to you for a Christmas present. We also want to say that we are sorry that we overheard your conversation with Professor Dumbledore in the clearing the other day. We did not mean to. Rest assured we would not blab about your relationship with anyone. Oh, and Ron wants to say that he is very very sorry about the things he said during your lesson. Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Professor._

_Your students, _

_Hermione, Ron and Harry_

_P.S: Can you send us pictures of your children?_

_P.S 2: Sorry Professor, Ron didn't mean to be rude."_

Minerva smiled as she finished reading the letter. "They don't hate me, after all." She whispered slightly.

"Of course my dear. Everyone loves you."

"Albus!" Minerva cried. "I thought you slept."

"Well dear, I can't sleep if my goddess is awake, can't I?" Albus laughed as he twirled Minerva round the room.

"Albus! Put me down this instant!" Minerva cried.

Albus did as he said and they both went off to prepare themselves for breakfast.

It was a much happier Professor McGonagall that entered the Great Hall with the Headmaster afterwards.

**The End.**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Just tell me.. :) **


End file.
